The Story Of My Life
by MrsStlyleinlove
Summary: what does bullying feel like? have you ever experienced it or put someone through it? THIS IS A QUESTION A TEEN SHOULD BE ASKED EVERYDAY.
1. Chapter 1

Memories Lasting Forever

I remember being the lonely girl, knowing I wasn't wanted and being the victim. Not only in school but also at home this would break me. Sometimes I would sit and think that my story is nothing compared to anyone else's. People out there are completely hurt and also self-harming but they is also the other half that are making people feel this way. I have thought about these kinds of things even SUICIDE, but I can't because I love my parents and I know they love me back. I can't tell them anything because then everyone else will get to know and I HATE it when all my problems get around. Both my parents and teachers tell me that I can talk to them if I have the need. Their just won't understand anything I tell them because they are not going through my problems and don't know how I feel inside.

Now don't be afraid to talk to anyone as they is people out there that care. remember to always tell your parents because they are the true people that care and are going to help. do not feel like they won't know what you are going through because they understand everything.

**STAY STRONG**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Emotions get to me very easily, I let them take over. I wish I was that strong girl that I use to be, but I guess everyone just thinks I'm that strong girl behind my smile. My point exactly everyone thinks I'm so strong but little do they know is that I'm hurting so much inside. I know I'm a tough soldier but I guess I let every little thing get to me all at once.

I guess I could live a happy life if I let go of everything but it's too hard. I'm losing hope and my heart is slowly crushing. I let myself cry everyday even cry myself to sleep over everything. Even the little things get me upset and truthfully I don't know why. I guess all the doctors are right, I'm depressed and mentally messed up inside.

I guess feeling like this makes me want to isolate myself and just drown in a pool of emotions, listen to sad music, read quotes about life, drink tea and basically just feel empty. Maybe I feel like the people around me are trying to push me away but I get emotional in that way. I just need my friends to understand that I need them and they are very important to me. I just forget to mention it to them sometimes.

'It really hurts that we aren't friends anymore. We walk past each other in the hall, and it didn't use to be like that.' This quotes is like based on my life.

**It will all get better one day**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

I have been feeling very ill and held down lately, but my close friend hasn't even realised yet. I show so much care towards her, but it's not only her it's everyone. I think they may feel I'm being selfish.

I try being supportive but sometimes I just need some time out and I need them to that. I know I make feel it like it's all about me but they make it out that I'm not there. I guess I can't blame anyone because I do let this all happen to myself.

People don't understand me, I wish their did. Then they could truly know how I feel and not just think I am pulling these fake stories out. My head is spinning and I need some space but no one is giving it t me.

**Don't want to push you away**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

I hate that feeling

That feeling when you are sad but you have no idea why.

You feel so empty but nothing in particular

happened.

They ask you what's wrong but you can't explain.

Or they don't ask anything; I don't know which one is

Worse.

It just feels like I miss someone I have never met.

Like I need someone who doesn't need me.

The loneliness hovers over me; takes control over me. I don't even care.

Isolate myself on purpose. Sadness becomes my best and only friend.

I start hating myself and I want everyone to leave me alone.

At the same time, I want someone to hug me and to tell me things will be okay.

I simply _hate _that feeling.

That feeling when you don't even know what the flip you're feeling.

**That feeling will go away**

**xx **


End file.
